legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid
Mermaid is a Water element creature which can be located on board the Queen Fury and within the Undersea Cavern. Appearance The Mermaid is a merfolk species with the upper torso of a human and a fish tail. It differs from the ancient mythological creature with its long antennae and finned hands. It has a pink tail fin, a pink tiara and necklace, and long wine colored hair. Battle She isn't as weak as other creatures in this location, having slightly more health and dealing more damage. The real downside to this creature is the ability to inflict Dispirit upon a single target when her health reaches critical. She still does it before it gets to critical, try to eliminate her quick to prevent this from happening, or if you cannot then guard and try to swiftly do it when critical. Unless of course you do not mind going into dragoon form or if you have Mind Purifiers. Their All-Out Attack can do up to roughly half of what the typical health of any character is at this point so that is something to be cautious about. If you want to prevent those two attacks from being as frustrating, get all to guard when she uses Charging Spirit. *Alluring Slap - Swims towards a single target and slaps them with her tail dealing medium damage. *Charging Spirit - Is encased in a blue glow momentarily. Prepares to use special or All-Out Attack next turn. *All-out Attack - Swims towards a single target and slaps them with her tail dealing massive physical damage. *Mermaid Charm - Casts a spell towards a single target dealing medium magic damage with a 50% chance to inflict Dispirit upon hit. Battle pairing / formation *Encounter rate: Common All battle formations in which you will encounter a Mermaid: *Mermaid *Mermaid + Flabby Troll *Mermaid + Sea Piranha x2 *Mermaid + Screw Shell x2 Drops This creature can drop the Spirit Potion with a rare probability of 8%. This item is a great one for characters whose Additions do not give them good SP, such as Haschel. In the Arena in Lohan, you can purchase them for 200 Gold each (which would take about six kills of Mermaid), compared to twelve or thirteen kills of Mermaid to get a drop, and that doesn't count the other monsters in the way. With the Spirit Potion being seen as a nice augmentation to normal cash and items, the drop rate here isn't actually that bad, but the Mermaid is rare. On average it should take less that 30 minutes to receive a Spirit Potion from a Mermaid in Undersea Cavern, varying of course from person to person and their luck. Home of Gigantos is unequivocally a better loot area, with items that can be obtained no other way. Fighting on the Queen Fury will be more desirable, to encounter the Rainbow Bird and get the Rainbow Dress from it; in that case, Spirit Potions will just be gravy. Gallery Mermaid uses Charging Spirit.png|Mermaid uses Charging Spirit Mermaid uses Alluring Slap.png|Mermaid uses Alluring Slap on Rose Mermaid uses Mermaid Charm.png|Mermaid uses Mermaid Charm Mermaid uses All-Out Attack.png|Mermaid uses All-Out Attack Category:Monsters Category:Species Category:Water Element Category:Undersea Cavern Category:Queen Fury Category:Dispirit